fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Splats on Freddy
|publisher=Fantendo |series=''Five Nights at Freddy's'' |genre=Horror}} Five Splats on Freddy is a point-and-click horror game by and . It is a crossover between the Five Nights at Freddy's series and Splatoon. Story You play as Olivia Octoling working at the Splatty Pizza Parlour for 5 Nights. When the owners of Splatty Pizza Parlour found out that the security guard is an Octoling, they where shocked. After all, they thought their kind went extinct. So every night at 12 am when Olivia is doing her normal job, she must protect herself from the inklings that killed her kind, while her boyfriend Owen calls her to support and assist her. Minigames Characters Phone Calls Night 1 *Ringing x3* Hey babe. How goes it? I know times are tough right now... so I thought I'd call to relax you more. Now I'm not going to lie, you are putting yourself in serious danger. Matter of fact, I bet they know you are an Octoling. In which case, if they do, you need to protect yourself. I can't stand another loss of our species, so I'll do everything in my power to make sure you DON'T die. Alright, if you want to protect yourself from them you might want to bring out a few of those bombs. Now, we most definitely do NOT want to kill them, after all we need the money they are giving. So using those bombs, you can throw them and they'll get distracted and will run over to find whatever threw that. Note that the fastest way to get rid of them is throwing it short range, however if you throw it long range it'll be much more effective. I think that's it... just please take care of yourself for me, ok? Inkling Girl is coming to night... you got this, I believe in you. Alright, love you, goodnight Night 2 *Ringing x3* Hey, I'm so glad I saw you come home in one piece yesterday... I'm just so grateful you're still alive. Anyways, I hacked into the inkling database and got quite a bit of information. They were talking in a chat log about killing you. Now, the two inklings you saw active last night aren't the rest of them. They were talking about using one of the local shop keeper to kill you. He is a specialist in weapons and they said that they will use him to ink the cameras. Make sure to make him not move by planting mines. Yes if you look at your other monitor, you could use that to plant mines around the building. He won't die but it'll throw him off. As you can see, on your other monitor it shows the map of the pizzeria. You can click where you want to plant your mine. This monitor will not show where this creature is so you need to use your cameras to figure this out. Also from my understanding this persons name is... Sheldon? Sheldon will come through the back door. Sheldon is also the main reason for Inkling Boy to be active. He will only move when the cameras are disabled. He doesn't get tricked by bombs like Inkling Girl gets tricked. Also, Annie is good friends with Sheldon. Annie will steal your bombs. She can be seen on another monitor with only the map, she has a tracker on her, but she can't be seen on cameras due to the tunnels she built underneath the parlor. To prevent her, you must go to that third monitor showing the tunnels, and change the pathway of tunnels by rotating pieces of the tunnels. The only time you'll get a glimpse of her on camera is if you look near the tunnel attraction, titled "Funnle Tunnle Time", so you should check if she's still there. Alright, I know it's a lot to soak in but you can do this. I believe in you. Night 3 *Ringing x3* Already halfway through, isn't that a huge sigh of relief! Alright, I've been researching so much about the parlor you're at right now. Apparently, 1000 years ago in 1993, there was a pizza place called "Freddy Fazbears Pizza". It was a hugely successful restaurant and it was the main inspiration for this pizza parlor. In fact, it says here that they were able to recover 2 of the animatronics from there. One of them was "Fredbear". They were able to find him somewhere in America at one of the sister locations. They made a special room for him and the other one called "The Repair Room". He isn't fully repaired yet, and is said to be the most clever animatronic out of all of them. He won't fall for any tricks, any traps, or anything. So if he comes inside your office, there's an app on your phone you can use to stop him. It's an app used for advanced robots, and if he's close enough you can get a connection to his AI and you can reprogram him to go, or do something else. Again you can only do this if he's close enough. The most effective way to get rid of him is draw a path for him to go to. Keep in mind, you can only draw a certain distance of the path so, use it strategically. As for the other recovered animatronic, he's still being sent here, but his name is "The Marionette". He should be here by tommorow, but let's not focus on him now, let's focus on the current events. There's also the 2 main characters for the "Splatfest" section of this parlor. It's only open for special splatting events. It opened today, and will stay open for a week, so thats a bummer. Now that they're released from that room they can come to kill you. To prevent them, you can send out a new robot I got for you. I programmed it to be a party master. If you send out this robot, it will party with them. There names are Callie and Marie by the way, and they travel togther. Also try to variate the dance moves the robot does, or else they'll get bored and leave. Ok, come on let's do 2 more nights and end this strong. I love you, goodnight. Night 4 *Ringing x3* Alright babe, I got some new information on "The Marionette". Turns out, he isn't fooled by distractions, he wants to get straight to the point and kill you. To prevent him, if he is right next to you hold your breath until he leaves. I know you, you can only hold your breath for 10 seconds, so use it only when necessary. I don't want you to die. I think that's it! You have one more day after this... please do this... for you and us... Night 5 *Ringing x3* This night is extremely intense. Remember what you've learned and done. You should be good for the most part... this madness will all be over after tonight. We'll use the money for our family, and the future of our species. Nothing much else to talk about. I love you so much. You can do this. Night 6/Nightmare *Ringing x3* I was confused at first as to why you came back for one more night, but I understand. You'll get paid even more if you do one last night. Ok, goodnight. Gallery Frog'sOfficeOne-0.png|The New Office(Special thanks to Randomfrog!) newhall male.png|inkling boy in the new office Mystery Mushroom InklingBoy.png|The New inklingboy sprite as seen in one of the minigames Mystery Mushroom InklingGirl.png|The Inkling Girl sprite as seeen in one of the minigames Fan-made_death_mini_game_sprite_The_Puppet.png|The Puppet sprite as seen in one of the minigames frog pup.png|The Puppet in the new office frog office shel.png|Sheldon in the new office,Disaboling the Freddy mask frog office shel 2.png|Sheldon in the new office Frog office female.png|Female Inkling In the new Office Ink slip.png|The Pink Slip after beating Night 6/Nightmare Frog office fred.png|Fredbear in the new office. Frog office static.png|The TV on the right will rarley have static on it Frog office plush.png|The office with the fredbear plush Frog office 2 plush.png|The office with the springbonnie plush New office plush 3.png|The office with the Female inkling figure new office 4 plush.png|The office with the male Inkling figure Trivia *This game was once a poorly written copy of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Splatoon Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Austin Aproved Category:Horror Games Category:Point and Click